Playing For Keeps
by Lucas4Hales
Summary: Haley returns from tour wanting to get back with Nathan, but some things change. Laley. Version of season 3. CHAPTER 10 ADDED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is co-written by myself and Savannah, it all comes from our secret love of Laley. I am writing from Lucas's POV, and Savannah from Haley's. Please read and let us know what you think. **

**Chapter 1**

**Haley POV**

I'm sitting in the back seat of a cab on my way back to Tree Hill. I am trying to prepare myself to face everything that I left behind three months ago. I knew this day would come eventually, but I guess I thought that I would be ready. Ready to be brave and own up to my mistakes, and right now I am anything but that. I feel like my head is about to explode. The only thing that seems to make sense anymore is that simple conversation that I can't seem to get out of my head..

Flashback

Lucas: So.. Maybe this means you're coming back soon?

Me: No. I'm not coming home, Lucas. This is my life, now.

(He can't look at me and instead stares at the ground. I wipe tears from my eyes.)

(Lucas stands up and looks around. I wait.)

Lucas: So I guess this is goodbye?

Me: Yeah, I guess so.

(He hugs me after a beat.)

Lucas: I will always be there for you, Haley. (Pause.) You'll always be my best friend.

End of Flashback

Now I'm standing on Lucas' front porch, and all I can manage to do is stare at the door. The cab is already gone and there is no turning back. It's now or never. I reach for the door handle, but the door is already in motion.

Lucas: Haley?

Me: Hi.

**Lucas POV**

I keep getting that feeling that I forgot something. In the pit of my stomach, and it won't go away. I keep telling my self that I don't know what it is, but I do. I hated the way things were when I left Haley, I hate the fact she's talking to Chris about her life, that he gets to see her everyday, and I miss her. She's my best friend and I need her, ok now I just sound selfish. I decide to take a walk try and think about something else...

Me: Haley?

Haley: Hi.

Me: Are you really here?

Haley: I think so.

(They hug)

Me: I thought you weren't gonna come back?

Haley: I kept thinking about our last conversation and I couldn't stay... I didn't know where to go?

Me: Come inside.

Haley: Ok.

Me: Do you want to see Nathan?

Haley: I can't face him Lucas, not tonight.

Me: Ok. (smiling) I'm so happy your back. Is it for good?

Haley: There's nothing left for me on that tour anymore.

Me: You know the last time I saw you.. I had this feeling like I was never gonna see you again.

Haley: (starts crying) I really messed up didn't I?

Me: You made a mistake. We've all done that.

Haley: I don't think Nathan is gonna see it that way do you?

iFlashback

NATHAN: Did you kiss him?

HALEY: Yes.

HALEY: I'm sorry. You have to believe me. That's not what this is about. Nathan-

NATHAN: Haley, listen; if you wanna go, you should go. (Pause) If you do… we're done.

End of Flashback/i

Haley: God Lucas! I've been so stupid.

Me: Hey (hugging her again) Don't think about that tonight ok?

What do you say we get you something to eat, and then we veg out in front of the TV.

Haley: Weren't you on your way out?

Me: Just to see Peyton... but I can call her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Haley POV**

I wake up on Lucas couch. There is a half-eaten box of pizza still on table, right beside the empty bowl of popcorn from last night. I smile at the site, as it finally realize how good it feels to be home.

_**Flashback**_

_**I am sitting alone in my dressing room. I continue to stare at myself in the mirror, hoping that the person starring back at me will decide to leave me alone. Suddenly I can't control the tears that fill my eyes.**_

_**Director: Haley, It's time to do your set.**_

_**Me: I can't. (Pause.) I can't go on tonight.**_

_**Director: People are counting on you to play. Don't give me none of this nonsense.**_

_**I'm suddenly speechless. The room is starting to spin. I close my eyes and try to escape.**_

_**Director: (Yelling.) Chris, come back here and talk to your friend.**_

_**I can hear him leave the room, as Chris enters. There is a long pause before he tries to reason with me.**_

_**Chris: (Putting his hands on my shoulders.) Talk to me, Hales.**_

_**Me: (Turning around to face him.) I just can't play tonight.**_

_**Chris: Don't you think I know you better than that? Tell me what's really going on.**_

_**Me: (Finally bringing my eyes to meet his.) I want to go home.**_

_**All of a sudden I am in his arms, crying even harder. I know that he understands.**_

_**Chris: Do you want me to call you a cab?**_

_**I nod.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I stand up to make an attempt to straighten up, and trip over Lucas, who has crashed on the floor. Good thing he isn't a light sleeper. I put the pizza box in the fridge, and as I move to put the popcorn bowl in the sink I bump into Karen. God I'm clumsy this morning.

Karen: Haley?

Me: Hi.

Karen: When did you get here?

Me: Last night. You were sleeping. I hope you don't mind that I stayed here.

Karen: Of course not. (She leans in to give me a hug.) I was just shocked to see you on anything other than a magazine. You are always welcome here.

Me: Thanks, Karen. I'm gonna try and find a place to stay, today.

Karen: Nonsense. You are staying here.

Me: But-

Karen: Don't give me that speech about not wanting to imposs. Your staying here and that's final. (Pause.) Want to help me with breakfast?

Me: (Laughing) Sure.

**Lucas POV**

As I walk down the hallway, I can hear the sound of Haley and my mum talking, and this is a sound I have heard like a million times in my life, but this morning it feels like the most amazing thing I could ever hear. I almost feel like I'm still dreaming it.

And as I walk into the kitchen I'm greeted by both of them smiling at me, and suddenly I feel like everythings gonna be ok.

Karen: Good Morning, I wasn't sure if we'd see you today!

Me: Sorry I was kept up last night by someone chatting in my ear.

Haley: Lucas if you don't like it maybe you should shut up.

Me: Ha ha. I didn't think you'd be back yet Mum?

Karen: I got back early this morning.

Me: I wanted to meet you at the airport.

Karen: It doesn't matter I'm here now. I'll leave you 2 to talk.

Me: So. How you feeling this morning?

Haley: I feel good. I feel like I'm home.

Me: Good.

Haley: Your mum said I could stay here.

Me: Great! More sleeping on the floor!

Haley: Its a small price to pay for being able to see me everyday!

Me: Yeah it really is.

Haley: So I was thinking... that I should go and see Nathan... I wanted to put it off... but I figured I should just face it right?

Me: Hales.. Nathans leaving today. For high flyers.

Haley: What? Why didn't you tell me?

Me: Because I didn't want to pressure you into going to see him ok? I knew that if I told you, you'd feel like you should run over there and see him.

Haley: Is that a bad thing?

Me: No, but you said that you weren't ready that and you should see him when you are.

Haley: But Lucas the longer I leave it the worse it will be.

Me: I don't think he leaves for another hour or so. So if you want to then you should go. But just think about how he's gonna react to seeing you. And...

Haley: And what Lucas!?

Me: I just want you to be happy. And I don't want you to get hurt.

Haley: He's my husband Lucas. I can;t run from that.

Me: I know.

Haley: So what about Brooke?

Me: I don't know. She left yesterday.

Haley: Thats vague Lucas.

Me: Before she left I told her that I was still in love with her.

Haley: And are you?

Me: All I know is I didn't want her to leave.

Haley: Looks like we both have some decisions.

Me: Yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Haley POV**

Decisions. I've already been home for two weeks, and I haven't figured a single thing out. The more I try to think about things the more frustrated I get. I feel like I'm going backwards.

**_Flashback_**

_It's been silent for a few minutes now. Lucas is either in deep thought or extremely pissed at me. All I can seem to do is stare down at my empty plate._

_Lucas: If you want to go see him then I suggest you hurry._

_Me: I'm not gonna go._

_Lucas: (Stand up, ready to leave the room.) Do what you want. You don't need my permission._

_Me: (Tears are starting to fill my eyes.) Lucas, I'm sorry._

_Lucas: (He now has his arms wrapped around me.) It's okay. (Pause.) I wasn't mad at you. Everything's just been so confusing lately._

_Me: (Wiping the tears from my eyes.) Tell me about it._

_Lucas: You up for a round of mini golf?_

_I nod._

**_End of Flashback_**

Lucas and I are about to head up to Duke and check out the lost and found. Today is going to be just like old times, when it was us against the world. Things were so much simplier back then. No Nathan.. No Brooke.. Just me and my best friend.

Lucas: You ready?

Me: Heck yes!

**Lucas POV**

I still can't believe its been a month since Haley has been back, its been just like old times, just me and Haley against the world. I couldn't imagine if she hadn't been here. We're going to hang out with Peyton today like we do nearly every other day. Peyton was kinda mad at Haley when she first got back, I did what Haley said for the first couple of weeks and didn't tell anyone else that Haley was back but when we went to Duke I told her that she should tell Peyton that she was back, I thought Peyton would be happy to hear the news. But the phone call I got from Peyton a couple of weeks ago was anything but that.

**_Flashback_**

_Peyton: So I got a phonce call from Haley today. It was kinda interesting said that she's been back in town for a couple of weeks and that she has been staying with you. I guess thats why I haven't seen much of you then huh?_

_Me: Peyton I didn't tell you cos she asked me not to._

_Peyton: After what she did to Nathan, she doesn't deserve anything._

_Me: She made a mistake Peyton, god knows we all have and she wants to make things right._

_Peyton: Its gonna take a hell of alot more than a phone call and a pathetic apology to make things right._

_Me: She knows that._

_Peyton: Does she?_

_Me: Please Peyton just give her a chance to explain._

_Peyton: What is there to explain Lucas?_

_Me: All I know is that my best friend came back when I needed her the most and thats all the matters to me, I don't wanna waste my time being agry at her when I could be enjoying the fact that she's here._

_Peyton: I bet its nice to have someone huh?_

_Me: What?_

_Peyton: I needed you this week Lucas, I've been calling your house and your cell I needed someone to talk to... now I know where you've been..._

_Me: Pey, I'm sorry I've been busy with Haley..._

_Peyton: Yeah.._

_Me: Look, its the 3 of us ok? All summer... we can either have a good time or be bitching a moaning all the time, what d'ya say?_

**_End of flashback_**

Peyton was still mad and she told Haley this it kinda caused a huge row between them but I guess it kind of helped them and tehy've been better over the past couple of weeks especially since we've been hanging out there alot. So today we are going to the beach and I have no idea me why, it was Haleys idea.. Peyton and I kinda looked at her like she was crazy... but Haley being Haley just stood there with that smile on her face... she has an amazing smile, I didn't realise how much I had missed seeing it everyday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Haley POV**

_With each day that passes, I slowly feel things getting back to normal.._

I can't believe this summer is already half way over. I guess what they say is true, "Time flies when your having fun." Part of me can't wait for school to start again. (I guess that's why they call me Tutor Girl.) This will be our Senior year.. Our time to shine. Going back to school also means dealing with Nathan, and I'm still not sure I'm ready for that. I'm not ready to find out home much I broke his heart, or how wrong I was to leave. Peyton has been trying to get me to call him, but she always gets the same reply. No. I did decide to write him a letter, though. I got the address for High Flyers off of an envelope in Lucas' room. I feel like I should tell him that I have finally decided to try and contact Nathan, but at the same time I don't want anything else to come between me and my best friend.

_Flashback_

_Lucas: Haley, just call her. She's probably not that mad._

_Me: I'm not too sure about that._

_Lucas hands me his cell phone, and I sigh. His continuous nagging is beginning to wear on me. I grab the phone in my hand and begin to dial Peyton's number._

_Peyton: Hey Luke._

_Me: Actually it's Haley, but Lucas is right here if you want to talk to him. (Lucas is shaking his head no in the background.)_

_Peyton: Haley. (She pauses.) As in Haley James the nice girl that played trick or as in Haley James Scott the sad excuse for a wife who left town to go play in a rock tour?_

_Me: Look Peyton, I know your mad-_

_Peyton: You think?_

_Me: I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch._

_Peyton: (Laughing.) I don't need your pitty. Trust me, I didn't expect anything from you. You couldn't even manage to call your husband._

_Me: (Starting to cry.) You don't know anything about Nathan and I._

_Peyton: Oh Really? I'm the one who was here now wasn't I._

_I hang up the phone and hand it to Lucas._

_Me: Your an idiot._

_End of Flashback_

Peyton and I managed to bury the hatchet. It took a while to get there and sometimes I still think she is just putting on a show.

Lucas: I don't really feel like going back to school shopping.

Me: Lucas Scott, you promised!

Lucas: Can't you get Peyton to go with you?

Me: No. You said you would.. So you are going to. Plus, Peyton had to go meet her Dad today.

Lucas sighs.

Me: I'll buy you an icecream if your good.

Lucas: (Grabbing the car keys.) Let's get this over with.

**Lucas POV**

Shopping for school stuff with Haley had become a yearly ritual, and usually I hated her dragging me around every single shop in Tree Hill, but this year it seemed different I guess I appreciated having her back, that was until she started looking at Barbie pencil cases and suggesting that I buy one.

Me: You know, seeing as you dragged me here...

Haley: You were not dragged Luke,

Me: There was some defenite dragging happening.

Haley: Ok fine...

Me: Anyway as I was saying.. I do something for you.. you do something for me...

Haley: Why Lucas Scott whatever did you have in mind!

Me: Thats you Hales, always got your head in the gutter...

Haley: Shut up! Your worse than me!

Me: Do you think maybe I'll ever get to the point of this conversation?

Haley: I dunno.. why don't you hurry up and spit it out?

Me: (laughing) So you do something for me?

Haley: Sure. As long it doesn't involve any kind of sport, especially basketball.

Me: Ahh well see thats the thing... it is basketball.

Haley: No Luke, please... anything but that!

Me: It'll be fun, I'll teach you.

Haley: That will not be fun, that will be me getting sweaty and gross while you laugh at me not being able to score a goal.

Me: Goal?

Haley: One of those hoop thingys... whatever they're called.

Me: (laughing) Come on Hales.

We went back to mine to get changed, which took way longer than it should, Haley took forever deciding what to wear to go to the rivercourt, I explained to her as I yelled through the door that it didn't matter what she wore, she finally came out the bathroom after 30 minutes.

And I stopped dead.

Haley: What? (putting her hair up in a ponytail) Luke what are you staring at?

She was wearing shorts and a vest top but I had never seen Haley look like that before.. she looked different.

Haley: Earth to Lucas Scott? Is it the shorts? Do I look gross?

Me: No. No. You don't look gross.

I shook my head almost laughing at looking at Haley in that way. She was Hales! My best friend.

Haley: Come on the Scott! Lets go so I can kick your ass!

Me: (laughing) Yeah sure Hales... now do I need to explain to you what this is? (Picking up the basketball)

Haley: (taking the ball from Lucas) Funny!

I watched her walk out the room.

Haley: Come on Luke!

What am I thinking? This is Haley James... your friend... your best friend. Its just because your happy she's back I said to myself not really sure if I had convinced myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, Savannah and I are really happy you like it :)**

**Keep reading and let us know what you think**

**Chapter 5**

**Haley POV**

Lucas and I just got to the river court. I am not athletic at all, but I'll be a good sport as he was earlier today. I walk on to the court and I can't help but feel like he is starring at me. I smile as an intent to lighten the mood.

Lucas: So do you know how to shoot?

Me: Nathan tried to teach me once.

_Flashback_

_I try to shoot the ball and miss._

_Nathan: (catching the ball) Was that your jump shot? Cause if that was your jump shot, I can't date you anymore. (I laugh.) My mom said you'd be here. Something about a grade?_

_Me: Yeah. You cannot be here right now._

_Nathan: Why not?_

_Me: Because I look stupid._

_Nathan: You realize I've seen you in that crocheted poncho thing you wear, right? (He hands me the ball.)_

_Me: Come on this is embarrassing! I want you to think I'm…not embarrassing._

_Nathan: You don't embarrass me, Haley._

_Me: Oh yeah? Okay. (I shoot the ball and it goes right at Nathan.)_

_Nathan: Okay, I take that back._

_Me: I can't do it._

_Nathan: Yes you can. Alright, square your shoulders, to the basket. And you've got to bring the ball up right past your nose like this. Okay? Bend your knees a little. Relax your hips. And just shoot. (I shoot and hit the rim.) Okay, that wasn't perfect but it also wasn't embarrassing. It was actually kind of sexy._

_End of Flashback_

Lucas: And how did that turn out?

Me: (Laughing.) I didn't fail P.E.

Lucas passes me the ball. All I can manage to do is glance between the basket and the ball in my hands.

Lucas: Just relax. (Walking towards me.) Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and relax.

He puts his hands on my shoulders sending a chill down my spine. I shake it off as I nod me head. The ball goes flying through the air and hits the rim.

Lucas: See, that wasn't too bad.

Me: (Laughing.) It was better than the shots in your first game.

Lucas: How would you know? You had to work.

Me: I only had to hear about it for a week.

Lucas smirks and I know what is coming next.

Me: Lucas, Stop!

Lucas: Stop what? I haven't done anything yet.

Me: But I know what's coming next.

Lucas: Or do you?

I nod and he begins tickling me. We are both laying on the hot asphalt when Peyton arrives.

* * *

**Lucas POV**

Peyton: Having fun?

Haley: NO! Lucas is an ass.

Peyton: Ah yes, but this we knew.

Haley and Peyton laugh. And turn to see that Lucas is still lying on the floor.

Haley: (suddenly not smiling) Luke?

She walks over to see that he has passed out.

Haley: Luke!

Peyton: Is he ok?

Haley: I don't know... call an ambulance.

Peyton: Ok my cells in my car I'll go get it.

Peyton runs to her car.

Haley stares at Lucas body, it looks lifeless, she checks if he is breathing and he is but its laboured.

Haley: Lucas, please...

Lucas suddenly moves.

Haley: Luke?

Lucas: What happened?

Haley: I should be asking you that?

Lucas: I think I blacked out or something.

Haley: Peyton's calling a ambulance.

Lucas: NO! Haley its fine ... I don't need a ambulance.

Haley watches him he's breathing is still not right.

Haley: Lucas! What the hell is going on? You tell me right now.

Lucas: I will tell you please no ambulance.

Haley looks at him intensely.

Haley: Fine. (Shouting to Peyton) Peyton it's ok he's awake.

She comes over.

Peyton: You ok Luke?

Lucas: Yeah I just haven't eaten anything today... its my fault.

Haley: Will you take us home Peyton?

Peyton: Sure come on.

Haley helps Lucas up.

How am I supposed to tell Haley this? I don't want to worry her. She has her own stuff to be dealing with she doesn't need my crap as well. What if she tells my mum? I can't not be able to play basketball, I could make something up to tell her, but lie to Haley? She'd see right through it? She's the one person who can tell when I'm lying. Everyone is so silent in the car, I know Haley is thinking the worse I can feel her eyes on me all the way home, wondering whats wrong. I hope that the journey will take longer but soon we're home, back in my room with Haley standing in front of me demanding answers.

Haley: Lucas? Whats wrong? Is it bad?

I look at her face and she looks like she might cry.

Lucas: I have HCM Hales.

Haley: But you took the test? Your results...

Lucas: I took Keith's letter and...

Haley: Lucas!

Lucas: I know.

Haley: So your mum doesn't know about this?

Lucas: No.

Haley: And what happened today?

Lucas: I did too much I guess.

Haley: What are you gonna do about basketball?

Lucas: Nothing. I'm still gonna play Haley.

Haley: What?

Lucas: I can't give up on basketball Hales, its the one thing I'm good at!

Haley: Lucas...

Lucas: I don't need a lecture on this Haley.

Haley: What are you doing for medication?

Lucas: Dan was paying... but not anymore.

Haley: And how we're you planning on getting more? Or were you even gonna bother?

Lucas: I hadn't thought that far ahead.

Haley: Well start thinking that far ahead Lucas. (crying)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Haley POV**

Lucas is asleep, and I wish that I could do the same. My mind keeps racing though. Summer is almost over, and so much has changed. Nathan, as well as Brooke, will be home in two more weeks. I'm still not ready. I'm not ready to face Nathan, but I've realized that no matter how much I try and prepare myself.. I can't. I don't know how he feels, or how he'll act. I guess the thing that concerns me most is losing my best friend.. losing him forever.

**_Flashback_**

_Me: And how we're you planning on getting more? Or were you even gonna bother?_

_Lucas: I hadn't thought that far ahead._

_Me: (Crying.) Well start thinking that far ahead Lucas._

_Lucas: (Sighs.) This is why I didn't want to tell you, Hales. I don't want you worrying about me._

_Me: How can I not worry about you, you have a heart condition!_

_Lucas: Exactly, which means everyone will treat me differently, and I don't want that. I want to live my life to the fulliest, not in fear._

_There is a long pause. I can't bare to look at him. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders, trying to calm me down. I still avoid eye contact, not wanting for him to see me break down._

_Me: And how do you think your mom is going to react when she finds out?_

_Lucas: She isn't._

_Me: She needs to know Lucas._

_Lucas: Well I'm not telling her._

_Me: If you don't, then I will._

_**End of Flashback**_

I still haven't told Karen. I'm giving him a week before I step in. I want to be a good friend, but right now I am unsure of what to do. I do know that half of my paycheck is going to go to Lucas each week. I don't really need the money right now, or not as much as he does. It seems like that is the only reasonable thing to do. I just hope he decides to take the medication once he gets it.

I sigh really loud and I see Lucas glance over at me. I guess he wasn't asleep after all.

Lucas: What's on your mind, Hales?

Me: Nothing.

Lucas: Okay. (Pause.) Try and get some sleep, we're driving up to Charleston tomorrow.

Me: I remember. I've only had to hear about the basketball game all week.

Lucas: (Laughing.) I know your not a biggest fan of the sport, but I'm glad your still coming with me.

Me: You've done so much for me this summer, it's the least I can do.

There is a long pause.

Me: Goodnight, Luke.

* * *

**Lucas POV**

I knew things would change as soon as I told Haley about my HCM. She's been quiet and distant, and thats what I was afraid of, she keeps looking at me as if I am going to break any second, and thats the last thing I wanted. I wanted her to see me as the same person I was before, but I can feel it all changing, everything around me is changing and I feel powerless to stop it. All the way to the drive to Charleston she said barely anything, which isn't like Haley, she always chatting away about something, but I guess she has othe rthings on her mind, and as selfish as it sounds I wish it were me she was thinking of, but I know all her thoughts are about Nathan. He comes back in a week and I know that while she is afraid to see him, she also can't wait, and I'm jealous. I'll admit, I've loved having Haley all to myself and I know that when he comes back that will change, it'll suddenly become about them again, about the two of them trying to rekindle their marriage and I'll jsut ahve to watch it all unravel.

If you had asked me 2 months ago, how I felt about it, I would have wanted Haley to sort things out woth Nathan, but know all I keep thinking about is how I want her to be with me. I wnat her to feel the same way I feel about her.

She keeps asking me about Brooke, and I don't know what to say, beucase everything has changed. I care about Brooke and I want her to be happy, but I know deep down inside that I am the last person who is gonna make Brooke happy, we tried and it didn't work. And I think we both know that.

I find it hard to look at Haley sometimes, I keep worrying that she'll figure it out, that she knows somethings up, and thats why she's so quiet. I don't like this feeling, the feeling that she's pulling away from me. I needed to talk to someone about it and the only person I could think of was Peyton.

Peyton: So when you said that you needed to talk to me. I assumed it would involve you actually talking. Come on Luke, spit it out.

Me: Its complicated.

Peyton: Hello? My life complicated! I'm the expert in complicated!

Me: (laughing) True.

Peyton: Come on what is it?

Me: I...

Peyton: Lucas if your still in love with me... then I'm sorry but I'm over you (laughing)

Me: Its not that!

Peyton: A girl could die waiting for you to talk.

Me: Have you ever looked at someone... and realised that you feel differently for them than you thought you did? I mean you spend your whole life with this person, and the second you have the feeling that they are slipping away you realise they are the person you need more than anything?

Peyton: No.

Me: Thanks.

Peyton: But I understand what you mean.

Me: You do?

Peyton: Yeah of course. But if we're talking about a certain married girl Lucas, then you need to know that you are opening a book that you won't be able to close.

Me: But I don't know what to do Peyton?

Peyton: Yes you do. She loves Nathan, and I'm sure that Nathan loves her, and for now thats what you need to remember and all you can do is be their for Haley, be the best friend that she needs, if you say anything else you'll just complicate things more for her.

Me: I know (crying slighty) Its just hard.

Peyton: I know (she hugs Lucas)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Haley POV**

I sit straight up on the couch when I realize that the annoying ringing sound in the background isn't going to end anytime soon. Lucas is still asleep on the floor, and I smile as I hop over him to answer the phone.

Me: Hello.

Nathan: Haley?

Me: Nathan?

Nathan: I must of dialed the wrong number.

I walked away from the phone and sit down on the edge of the closest chair. I wait for the phone to ring again, for Nathan to realize it wasn't a mistake.

_Flashback_

_Nathan: (Looks at my hand for a while before dropping it.) You're not wearing your ring._

_Me: (I look down and then up again.) I love you. (Exhales) Oh, I do, (Pause) but I feel like… maybe we rushed things a little bit (Nathan looks away, he knows what I'm gonna say.) maybe I… I rushed things a little bit. We're so young and I wasn't ready for all this._

_(Nathan doesn't know where to look or what to do.)_

_Me: You and the music and… now it's all happening at once and… it's really hard(!)_

_(Nathan shakes his head.)_

_Me: I don't know if I can be… who you need me to be._

_Nathan: All I want you to be is my wife(!) (Pause) Is it too much to ask?_

_(I try to answer.)_

_Backstage Guy: Haley! (I close my eyes and turn to look at him.) We're ready._

_(Nathan struggles with his emotions as he looks back at me.)_

_Me: (Shaking my head.) I have to go. (Nathan scoffs and looks away.) Um… god, can you just wait here and I will… meet you after the show and then… we can talk and… (I put my hands to my head.) I-I-I don't even- (Nathan frowns at me sadly.) I'm really happy that you came._

_(I rush to him.)_

_Me: (Whispering) I love you. (I hug him and he inhales.) I love you. (I kiss his neck.)_

_Stage Guy: Please welcome back, Haley James!_

_(I let go of Nathan and walk on-stage amidst the cheers.)_

_End of Flashback_

I can't control myself anymore. For the past few weeks I've been trying to be strong, and I just can't do it anymore. My husband hates me. My best friend could die.

Lucas: (Sitting up.) Hales?

I nod, not knowing what else to do.

Lucas: (Getting up and walking over to me.) What happened?

Me: Nathan just called.

His arms open up from me to collapse into, just like they have so many times before.

Lucas: I have to go pick him up today, but don't worry. I won't let him hurt you.

* * *

**Lucas POV**

Me: I have to go pick him up today, but don't worry. I won't let him hurt you.

Haley: Thats not what I'm worried about.

Me: Then what?

Haley: I don't know what to say. Or do. Everything has changed, I've changed. I don't know if we want the same things anymore you know?

Me: Yeah I know.

And she looks up at me with this look as if she's asking me to do something to make it all go away, and I don't know what to say to her. I want to save her from all of this, but I don't know how.

Haley: (She puts her hand on Lucas's chest over he's heart) What would I do with out you?

Me: You'll never have to find that out, I'm here you for Haley, anytime you need me.

Haley: I always need you.

(Haley pulls away from the hug and looks in the mirror)

Haley: God I'm a mess.

But she's not a mess she looks perfect. Peytons words keep ringing in my ears, but all I can think of is telling her the truth. I watch as she walks around my room not really knowing what to do.

(Haley leans up against the wardrobe)

Haley: (Looking closely at Lucas) How did we get here huh? From where we were, just you and me... how did we get here?

Me: I don't know. (sadly)

Haley: Whats the matter? Is it because Brooke gets back tomorrow?

Me: No! Its not about Brooke okay?

Haley: (hurt) I'm sorry. I just thought that it would be, i know you haven't talked about her, I just guessed you didn't wanna talk to me about it...

Me: Its not that Hales...

Haley: Then what is it? Why have you been acting like this? Ever since you told me about your HCM I feel like you've just been pushing me away and I don't like it Luke.

Me: Neither do I! But I didn't know what else to do.

Haley: Why whats going? Please tell me that your okay? There's nothing else wrong is there? You would tell me wouldn't you? Cos the thought of losing you it scares the hell out of me.

Me: What does that mean?

Haley: What?

Me: Don't you think that means something?

Haley: What? I...

Me: Who do you come to to talk to? Who do you know will always laugh at something completely ridiculous only you would find funny? Why do you always come to me?

Haley: Because your my best friend Lucas... I'm sorry if I've bothered you with it for the past god knows how many years... I didn't realise it annoyed you so much.

Me: It doesn't... thats not my point.

Haley: Then what is your point?

Me: Don't you think its strange (moving closer towards her) that you come to me for all those things... and not to Nathan?

Haley: I... never think to go to him for that stuff... its always...

Me: Me?

Haley: Yeah.

Me: Why?

Haley: I don't know. I don't understand what your getting at!

Me: (he outs he's hands on her face) Hales...

Haley: Lucas? What are you doing?

Lucas kisses her. And she kisses him back.

The phone rings. And they stop kissing, and they stare at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Haley POV**

Me: (On the way out the door.) Lucas, I'm going to go see Nathan. I'll be back later.

Lucas: Haley-

I shut the door before he has the time to try and change my mind. I have been trying to keep my distance lately. At first, I thought it would make things less awkward, but now I'm not so sure.

_Flashback_

_Me: Lucas? What are you doing?_

_Lucas kisses me, and even though I am surprised I kiss him back._

_The phone rings, and we stop kissing. All we can manage to do is stare at each other._

_Me: (Clearing my throat.) You should get that._

_Lucas nods and picks up the phone._

_Lucas: You need me to pick you up?... Okay... I'll be right there... Bye._

_Lucas hangs up the phone and then looks back to me, neither of us move._

_Me: (Breaking the silence.) Who was that? Lucas: Who do you think? Me: Nathan. Lucas: Wow. How long did it take you to figure that out? Me: Lucas, Why are you being- Lucas: (Grabs his keys angerly.) Save it. I'll be back later._

_Lucas slams the door, leaving me alone in his room._

_End of Flashback_

I'm outside of the Scott house. I sit in my car, starring at the brown door. The house that use to seem so welcoming to me now feels like a stranger's. I walk up to the door and I close my eyes tight as I began to knock.

Nathan: So you really are back in town? Or are you just tour playing Tree Hill?

At least Lucas was happy to see me.

Me: This was a mistake. I shouldn't have came. Nathan: Apparently you think a lot of things are a mistake.

And Lucas never used my own words against me.

I start to walk away, but I soon feel Nathan's firm grip around my arm.

Nathan: Haley. (Pause.) We need to talk. Me: (Turning around.) I can't talk to you right now. I'm not ready.

He lets go of my arm when he sees the tears in my eyes. I run back to my car, and start to head down the street. I pull over when I reach the next road when I realize I have no where to go. I'm not ready to talk to Nathan, and I can't manage to face Lucas.

* * *

**Lucas POV**

Its been 2 days since what happened... happened. I haven't called Haley and I don't know where she is I am guessing she is Peyton's. What an idiot! Why did I do that? This was the last thing I wanted for me and Haley to be like that. I should've listened to Peyton, but again me being Lucas Scott I always do the wrong thing, the stupid thing, and I would have to do it to the one person who means more to me than anything!

To say that Nathan was pleased to see would be an understatement.. to use he's words "I would have got someone else to pick me up but you were the only one"... it feels so great to have my brother back.

_Flashback_

_Me: You could have just walked home you know? Or they have these things they're called cabs maybe you've heard of them? Nathan: How about you and me don't talk to each other? Me: So I take it your still mad? Nathan: Yeah you can take it that I am. Me: I don't get why. Nathan: How about I asked you not to go see Haley and you did anyway? How about the fact that she's been with you all summer and you neglected to tell me? Me: She's my best friend Nathan, what did you expect me to do? Nathan: Friend is stronger than brother is it? Me: I have known Haley basically all my life, you came into my life like a year ago, treated me like an ass and made me feel like crap. Nathan: And I thought we had got passed that? Me: Obviously not. You know you had the right idea? How about we don't talk?_

_End of Flashback_

And that was that, we sat in silence all the way back to he's house, him pissed at me and me guilty as hell.

You know who I'd go to with a problem like this? Haley.

(Knock at door)

Brooke: Hey stranger! Me: Brooke? Brooke: Well it didn't take long for you to move all my stuff out did it? Me: Sorry Hales came back and she sorta needed somewhere to crash. Brooke: That explains the womens clothes... Me: Yeah don't worry I haven't taken on a new lifestyle choice. Brooke: Good to know.

Brooke smiles.

Me: When did you get back? Brooke: Just today. Me: Great. Brooke: It was kinda weird. I mean I figured that after you told me you wanted to be with me that you might turn up at the airport? Me: Its been a mad summer, alots changed I've changed. Brooke: Me too. Me: Brooke we need to talk.

(Knock at door)

Me: Come in.

Haley walks in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Haley POV**

I walk up to the door, the same door that I was walked up to almost three months before. I don't know if I was more afraid then, or now. I knock on the door lightly.

Lucas: Come in.

I think about turning, and running. I could just turn around and he would never know I was there.

_Flashback_

_I pull up in front of Lucas' house. I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes, leaving my eyes glossy and my mascara smeared. I get out of the car and walk up to the door which leads to Lucas' bedroom. I knock. I wait. No answer. I decide to just walk in, it's not like Lucas would mind._

_Me: Luke?_

_No Answer, once again. I start to look around the room and began gathering some of my clothing. I go to grab my deodorant off of the dresser when the reflection of a picture frame catches my eyes. I stare at the picture. The picture of him and Brooke. That kiss didn't mean anything. It just happened. I hear a car pull up. Lucas. I quickly grab my stuff and head to Peyton's._

_End of Flashback_

After the moment of hesitation I walk in the room, to see Lucas sitting there with her. Brooke. She instantly gets up and throws her arms around me.

Brooke: Hey, Tutor girl. I was wondering when you would make an appearance. Me: (Forcing a smile.) I missed you too, Brooke.

I look over to see Lucas facing the opposite direction. I guess that's what you get when you disappear for two days. Brooke has now pulled away and began her well known babbling.

Brooke: .. So what do you guys want to do today?

Lucas is now facing me, and neither of us say a word. After a long pause I finally break the ice.

Me: I just had to grab a few things. (I can feel the tears coming in my eyes.) Lucas, call me later. If you not too busy.

I make my way back to my car, back to where it's safe.

* * *

**Lucas POV**

Brooke: Whats up with tutor girl? Is it cos Nathan is back? Me: How'd you know? Brooke: I saw him earlier. Me: Was he ok? Brooke: I think so, me and Nathan not really chatty. Me: Right.

Why did I let her go like that she looked so sad, I am being the worst friend in the world right now. Yeah I love her, but she has too much other stuff, important stuff to be worried about me and how I feel, I need to see her...

Brooke: Earth to Luke? Me: Sorry. Brooke: Thats ok... I was saying, there's a party at the beach tonight, maybe you wanna go? Me: Yeah sure. Everyone's gonna be there right? Brooke: Yeah I'm gonna get Peyton to come and I already invited Nathan, he seemed to wanna have an excuse to get drunk. Me: I knew he'd get like that. Brooke: Brother stuff? Me: Yeah you could say that. Brooke: Ok well I'm gonna go see Peyton. Me: Ok. Brooke: Do I get a hug? Me: Of course. Brooke: I missed you Lucas. Me: I missed you too Brooke. They hug.

Walking to the cafe I run all these different things through my mind of what I am going to say to Haley, and I know as soon as I see her, none of the stuff that I will have prepared will come out my mouth, why is this so hard? Its Haley! I guess the easiest thing is just to say it.

(Lucas walks up to the door, and he sees Nathan and Haley arguing, Nathan starts to walk towards the door, Lucas goes and hides, Nathan leaves. Lucas watches Haley through the window and then she starts to cry and runs out the back, Lucas runs in and goes to her, she is sitting on the floor in the kitchen leaning up against a cupboard, she sees Lucas and starts to cry even more.)

Me: Hey... (He goes to her and hugs her) Haley: Lucas please don't start not now...Me: I didn't say anything did I? Haley: I know what your thinking of me. Me: I think that I wanna know what he said that made you so upset, why were you arguing? Haley: He asked why I didn't tell him why I came back when I did, and I told him you told me he was going to Highflyers and I didn't want to mess it up for him, if I told him he's mind would've been somewhere else. Me: What did he say? Haley: He told me not to flatter myself, and that he wasn't thinking of me at all. Me: Nice. Haley: Do you think he meant it?

What do I do? I know what she wants me to say, and from the look on her face I know where her heart is, and its not with me.

Me: Of course he didn't. He's just angry. Haley: With you to. Me: I know. Pause. Haley: Lucas, what happened the other day... Me: Forget it... I don't want things to be weird between us. I was having a bad day and you were upset. It didn't mean anything. Haley: Good cos i don't wanna mess up what we are. Me: Me either Hales.

They hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey thanks to everyone who has left comments, me and Savannah really appreciate it, here's the next chapters let us know what you think :)**

**Claire & Savannah**

**Chapter 10**

**Haley POV**

I just finished getting ready for the End of the Summer Beach party, and I'm about to head over to Lucas'. I am so glad that things are finally getting back to normal between us.

_Flashback_

_Me: Lucas, what happened the other day- __Lucas: Forget it. I don't want things to be weird between us. I was having a bad day and you were upset. It didn't mean anything. __Me: Good, cuz I don't wanna mess up what we are. __Lucas: Me either, Hales._

_We hug. It feels good to be back in his arms, I missed them over the past week. I then pull away and sit down on top of the counter._

_Me: So what are you doing tonight? __Lucas: Brooke wants me to go to this party with her. (Pause.) You should come too. __Me: Peyton's gonna give me a ride. __Lucas: Why don't I drive you? I feel like I haven't seen too much of you these past few days. __Me: Alright. (Pause.) I'll come over around seven? __Lucas: I thought since everything was back to normal, that you would be staying with me again. __Me: Brooke's here now and- __Lucas: I get it. (Lucas gets up.) I'll see you at seven._

_Lucas walks out of the cafe and I stare at the door. Why am I always left alone?_

_End of Flashback_

I just pulled up outside of Lucas', and I'm wondering if I should go back home and change. I've never been to a beach party, and I'm not sure if I should be wearing something more.. revealing. I already went through five bathing suits, and I'm already five minutes late. I walk up to Lucas' backdoor and let myself in. I turn on the lights to see Lucas jump up and Brooke try and cover herself with Lucas' comforter. Lucas stares at me, not knowing what to say.

Me: I'll wait for you in the car, Luke.

**Lucas POV**

The ride to the beach had been excruciating, Brooke was sitting in the back just talking away, I guess she felt like she didn't have to explain the situation, she probably just thought it didn't matter it was only Haley after all. But I was watching Haley the whole time on the way to the beach and she just stared out her window looking lost, I wanted to say something but how could I with Brooke there. What was I thinking having sex with Brooke? I always do this. I find a way to screw things up. But the thing is, me and Brooke it was a moment and she was there and I was sad... why am I always making up excuses. I want to know what Haley is thinking. Does she care? I guess she doesn't cos the way she looked at me when we got out the car, basically broke my heart.

Brooke: Ok I'm gonna go find Peyton. (Walking up towards Lucas, and kissing him on the neck) I'll see you later. Bye Haley! Haley: I'm gonna go get a drink. Me: Haley... wait... Haley: What? Me: About what you saw... Haley: Look, you don't owe me any explanations. That's what you wanted right Brooke back? Me: Yeah I guess it is. Haley: Well then thats what you got. Me: Why won't you look at me? Haley: Cos I'm looking for my husband, he's the reason I came tonight. Me: Ok. Haley: There he is, I'm gonna go talk to him. Me: Ok.

And I watched her walk away, and with that I knew that I wasn't the one she was thinking about. She hadn't come here to spend time with me, she wanted to see him, and thats when I realised that was the moment that my heart actually broke, watching the person you love walk away wanting someone else and all you can do is watch and know that you are powerless to stop it.

Peyton: Hey. Me: Hi. Peyton: So... Brooke just told me an interesting story. Me: I can imagine. Peyton: You don't waste any time do you? Me: Its not how it seems Peyton. Peyton: Hey I'm not judging you Lucas. It just seems strange you know? I mean there you were telling me that you had fallen for a certain someone else, but Brooke comes back and bam. She's got you good huh? Me: It was just sex Peyton. Peyton: You do realise that for Brooke it was more than that? Me: I need to talk to her I know. Peyton: And what is going on with you and Haley? She turns up at my house in tears she won't tell me whats going on. Did something happened? Me: We kissed. Peyton: Lucas! Me: I know, I am jack ass. Peyton: Yeah you are. Me: I know alright Peyton? You think I don't know what a mess I'm in. I will explain to Brooke ok? Peyton: And what about Haley? Me: Nothing she loves Nathan, they'll sort it out... Peyton: And what about you? Me: I'll get over it. Peyton: Luke will you? Me: I don't have much of a choice do I?

(Brooke, Haley and Nathan all come over)

Brooke: Look here we all are back together. (She puts her arm and links it with Lucas's) Nathan: Not quite. Brooke: Ok well here we are together. Haley: Some more than others. Me: What? Haley: Nothing. Me: What did you say? Haley: Nothing! Me: I knew you had a problem! Brooke: You two whats going on? Haley: Nothing is going on, except that Lucas, the one person who I thought I could rely on turns out to be just like any other guy! Selfish! Me: I'm selfish? What about you? Haley: What have I ever done in this friendship that has been selfish Luke? When have I ever let you down? Me: How about going behind my back with him? Haley: Yeah and you just love throwing that in my face don't you? Peyton: Guys come, don't cause a scene ok. Nathan: Yeah cool it Luke. Me: Stay out of this Nathan, this (points to himself and Haley) has nothing to do with you. Nathan: I think it does. Me: Just stay out of it! Haley: Don't talk to him like! At least he's sticking up for me! Me: Are you kidding me? All I do is stick up for you Haley! Haley: Well who asked you to? Me: Your right I can't be bothered anymore I don't know why I even care, I wish you'd never come back, you should've stayed on that tour and stayed out of my life!

Haley slaps him round the face.

Lucas is shocked.

Haley: Lucas I'm sorry... I didn't mean... Me: Yes you did.

And I can safely say that was the worst night of my life.

**Haley POV**

I plop down on Peyton bed as she goes into her closet and begins to search through her records.

Peyton: So do you want to tell me what's going on with you and Lucas, or should I keep guessing because after tonight you can't say it's not about him? Me: (Sighing.) Peyton, I'm not ready to talk about this. Peyton: Haley, you can't keep everything bottled up forever. You've been staying with me for almost a week and I still don't know why. Me: Peyton- Peyton: Just forget it. I don't want to know.

Peyton stops looking through her records and turns out the lights. She climbs into bed next to me. It's so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Me: Peyton. (Pause.) Lucas kissed me. Peyton: He told me.

I hit Peyton with my pillow and she starts to laugh, but the laughter fades.

Me: You knew this whole time and didn't say a thing? Peyton: I didn't think I needed to tell you something you already knew. Me: You didn't. Peyton: Does this have anything to do with you slapping him?

_Flashback_

_I slap Lucas in the face, and watch him expression change. His anger is now hidden by the shock._

_Me: Lucas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean- __Lucas: Yes you did. __Me: Can we go talk? (Pause.) Alone? __Lucas: No. I don't think we have anything left to say._

_I watch Lucas walk away, and all I can do is think about all the event that happened today. "I don't want to mess up what we are.."_

_End of Flashback _

Me: A little. (Pause.) I walked in on him and Brooke, today. Peyton: And how'd you feel? Me: Like I wanted to rip her head off. Peyton: (Laughing.) And I felt the same way last year. Me: I just thought I meant something to him. I mean he kisses me one day, and the next day he is in bed with Brooke. And to top it all off, all summer he kept saying his feelings had changed whenever I would bring up her name. Peyton: What about Nathan? Me: I love him. He's my husband. Peyton: You guys will get through this. Just give it time.

I nod, and once again the silence returns.

Me: Goodnight Peyton. Peyton: Goodnight Hales.

**Lucas POV**

Brooke: So whats up with you and tutor wife? Me: We had an argument. Brooke: I saw that. Me: No before tonight. Brooke: What about? Me: I don't... I don't wanna talk about it. Brooke: Ok. Me: Brooke, I wanna talk about what happened today. Between you and I. Brooke: Ok. Me: It was a mistake, on my part and I'm sorry. When you left I knew I was gonna miss you so much, and I did I really did. But it wasn't they way I expected too. I know before you left, I told you that I love you, and I do, i care about you a lot, but how I feel has changed since you left, I changed. Brooke: So what you don't wanna be with me? Me: I'm sorry Brooke. Brooke: So what was this afternoon Luke? Me: I'm sorry, this afternoon was... you came over and I just... Brooke: You got what you wanted? Me: It wasn't like that. Brooke: Then why does it feel like that? Me: It wasn't Brooke, I made a mistake. Brooke: You seem to be good at it Luke. Is this about Haley? Me: What? Brooke: Obviously you and her... Me: Its not about me and Haley, Brooke. This is about you and me. Brooke: Except there is no you and me is there?

Brooke gets out the car and walks away.

So right now I pretty much feel like I couldn't get any lower. I can't believe Haley slapped me, although i guess i deserved it. And the Brooke... why did I do that? I know why cos she was there.. and I was angry and I wanted to make Haley jealous, I am an idiot. And I don't deserve either of them. Why do i always do this I get myself in these impossible situations. I wanna call Haley and apologise and tell her that I'm sorry, but why would she wanna talk to me?

When I saw her talking to Nathan, I felt sick, it kills me to see her with him, and I don't wanna feel like that. I want her to be happy, and I want to do anything I can to make her happy, maybe the best way is for me to stay out of her life for good.


End file.
